1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-track handling and storage apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a multi-track handling and storage apparatus and method thereof which can effectively increase the amount of transport, improve transport efficiency and avoid that some members are in an idle state.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern storage technologies, automatic storage apparatus automatically transport stored articles to reduce the possibility of human error, handle articles rapidly and correctly and execute storage management reasonably.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional automatic storage apparatus only has a single track 1a, and cranes 2a are limited to move along the single track 1a. Even if there are many groups of cranes 2a, they can only work on the same track 1a. In the example, the apparatus has two cranes 2a, and an isolation region 11a, which the two cranes 2a cannot arrive at, must be formed in the track 1a to avoid that the two cranes 2a collide with each other. The width of the isolation region 11a is similar to that of one crane 2a to ensure the safe distance between the two cranes 2a. Since the cranes 2a cannot arrive at the isolation region 11a, a storehouse 3a cannot be disposed in the position adjacent to the isolation region 11a, which forms an idle space 31a, thereby causing the waste of space. Furthermore, the scope in which each crane 2a can move is limited and the two cranes 2a cannot support each other, and even it is possible that one of the cranes 2 is busying, and the other is in the idle state, so that the transport is inefficient.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.